


Three Things

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Influence Prompto, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, XD, but not how you might think, delinquent Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Ignis didn't expect to develop a crush on Noctis' best friend, but here he is, nervous as he awaits his plus one for the evening. When the formalities are over and the atmosphere grows stuffy, Prompto has the perfect cure.- - -Prompto chuckled a little at Ignis’ bewildered expression. “Yeah, I mean, all the important stuff is done, right? All that’s left is schmoozing, and ass kissing, and awkward dancing,” he said as he ticked his points off on his fingers. “Three things. I can think of three other things that are way more fun than that.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and sitting and writing and sitting on this thing for months. Finally got the inspo to finish it!!
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. [Hopefully I caught them all, but I'm sure I'll read this a week from now and catch some XD]
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on Twitter: @iggys_sous_chef

Ignis stared at his reflection; he looked dashing in the bespoke three-piece suit (double breasted, double vented to make the jacket appear more stylish and fitted, a quarter break to accent the slenderness of his ankles; his tie and pocket square woke up his suit with a splash of just enough mahogany to accent his eyes and draw the attention in). Ignis had gone to the same tailor for years, and he was convinced the man had Ignis’ measurements down to a science. Even for as handsome and confident as he felt in his suit, he couldn’t shake the anxiousness building in his limbs. He just  _ had _ to go and ask even though Noctis told him not to worry about it. 

With the Gala to celebrate the Prince’s impending nuptials to Lunafreya, Ignis had taken it upon himself to formally invite Prompto along as his plus one. The blond was always coming around events as Noctis’ friend and the commoner turned Crownsguardsman had warmed his way into many of the staff’s hearts over the years - including his own, but that was neither here nor there.

He straightened his lapel for the thousandth time that evening before Gladio snickered at him and clapped a large hand down upon his shoulder. “Come on, Iggs, you’ll keep staring til you find a fault. Don’t wanna keep lover-boy waiting.”

“I am not-  _ he _ is not- we aren’t-” he spluttered. 

The Shield had a good laugh at Ignis’ expense, but one rarely flustered him, so Gladio took all the joy out of it he could. “Prompto always comes to these things, you didn’t  _ have _ to invite him,” he teased as they began their walk down from the Citadel apartments where they had dressed for the evening.

“Perhaps not, but I just wanted him to know that he is invited and welcome and-”

“And that someone is totally crushing on him.”

Ignis glared at him. “I am not.”

“I didn’t say you, I said  _ someone _ , but thanks for making it glaringly obvious.”

“I’ve no idea what you mean.”

Gladio snorted as he reached over and flicked at an ear. “With as red as you are, yeah you do.”

Ignis bristled, snapping himself to full height, offended. “Oh, go alone. I’ll be in shortly,” he remarked before walking off, the light echo of his footfalls and Gladio’s chuckles filling the hallway.

He needed a moment to gather himself as he stepped out onto the terrace; so what if he did find himself with a small crush on Noctis’ friend? Having a crush didn’t hurt anything, let alone get in the way of his duty, so he didn’t understand what all the commotion was about. And besides, Prompto was a good person, loyal, and bright in more than the way he illuminated a room like a soft beam of sunshine. Get Prompto talking about photography or machinery and this confident passion would bubble out of him. He loved those conversations with Prompto the most. He was dependable and kind, and Ignis was charmed by his qualities, he supposed anyone would be, and that’s exactly what he told himself when he realized just how smitten he was with the blond. 

He looked out among the garden beyond the slope of land kissed by the golden hued splashes of color from the setting sun. It was peaceful out here beyond the murmurs of arriving guests. 

“I thought that was you!” chirped a familiar voice.

Ignis spun around to see Prompto walking up the path from the courtyard to the side of the building. “Good evening Prompto,” he greeted, eyes following the dip and curve of his physique beneath the suit. It fit him so well, as a gift from Noctis (and in turn, Ignis' stylized choice) should be, and the blue vest beneath the layer of black really made his eyes pop. 

“Getting in that last breath of fresh air before dealing with those stuffy old geezers in there?” he guessed as he hauled himself over the railing and landed beside him. 

Ignis shook his head, adjusting his glasses as he averted his gaze from Prompto’s deft fingers pulling at the lapel to straighten it. “Something like that…” He missed the way the other's eyes slid toward him, watching him intently as he smoothed his hands down the front of his suit. 

Prompto nudged him then, putting on a smile. “Good thing you'll have me with you then! I'll help keep ya sane and entertained,” he assured as he looped his arm through Ignis’.

The older man smiled - even through the nearly painful twinge in his chest that accompanied Prompto's grin - as he pulled him back inside. 

The Gala, a well practiced event for the Lucis Caelum family, went off without a hitch. The crowd warmly welcomed Noctis and Lunafreya who were dressed to the nines, as one would expect of a royal couple. Noctis portrayed a prince blossoming into a man and ready to fulfill his duties to crown and country, and her people, as he delivered his speech with warmth. 

Prompto couldn’t help but notice how Ignis watched over him fondly, his lips faintly moving along with a few choice words of the speech; he had no doubt that Ignis had a hand in helping write it - if he hadn’t constructed the speech in its entirety that is. He smiled, always amazed at all the things Ignis did, before he turned his attention back to his best friend. He didn’t think he would ever see Noctis get  _ married _ , but he was happy for him.

Dinner was as excellent as always, even if a little too fancy for Prompto’s tastes. And after dessert everyone made their way to the great room for dancing and socializing - AKA Ignis’ least favorite part of the night.

Prompto stuck to his side as he made his rounds, and Ignis was grateful for the clever ways that he got them out of long, boring conversations. Crowds were already dancing and Noctis and Lunafreya were tied up with a large group made up of the two families that were to be joining in just a few weeks’ time. 

The younger man looked up through his lashes, eyeing the way the stem of the champagne flute sat between Ignis’ fingers, at the way he swirled the bubbly pale yellow liquid within as he stared out over the floor as if it were his nemesis. He cleared his throat a little as he stepped forward. “Hey, Iggy, you wanna…” he shrugged to fill the apprehensive gap. “I don’t know… get out of here?”

Ignis nearly balked at the idea. “Leave?” he whispered as he leant closer to him as if it were some big conspiracy.

Prompto chuckled a little at Ignis’ bewildered expression. “Yeah, I mean, all the important stuff is done, right? All that’s left is schmoozing, and ass kissing, and awkward dancing,” he said as he ticked his points off on his fingers. “Three things. I can think of three other things that are way more fun than that.” 

Ignis lifted a brow at him. His proposal was enticing, but he’d never left a formal event so… informally before. “What if Noctis-”

“He’s a big boy. He’s about to get  _ married, _ Iggy.”

“And if there is someone else who requires-”

Prompto reached out and took his hands, pulling the champagne away from his grasp and setting it on a nearby table. “Trust me, Ignis, there is someone else who can handle it. It’s just for a few hours of one night. I can tell you’re getting bored here, so let’s go have some fun.”

Ignis couldn’t believe he was actually contemplating this, but one glance at those big doe-eyes Prompto was shooting his way and he knew that it was inevitable. “Three things, correct?”

Prompto nodded as he started to bounce on the balls of his feet. “Come on, you know it sounds like a good idea. You’re intrigued at least. Come on Iggy, live a little, I won’t let you down.”

“Well your record is quite outstanding considering you haven’t yet.”

“Is that a yes?” he asked with a hopeful lift of his brow.

Ignis nodded. “It’s a yes. I’m just along for the ride, so lead the way.”

Prompto grinned, doing a celebratory gesture with his hands; it filled Ignis with warmth and made him chuckle. He once again looped their arms together. "You may be along for the ride, buuuut you're gonna have to do some driving. And I will be your navigator."

Ignis smiled and nodded. "Very well." He looked back over his shoulder as Prompto began to lead him from the ballroom, hoping that Noctis wouldn't miss his absence, that he wouldn't be needed, and he almost asked for Prompto to wait. But then he caught Gladio's eyes and the Shield grinned, lifting his champagne glass to him. Ignis glared at him and then snapped back around, and no, he was  _ not _ blushing as they walked out into the night. Thank you.

With one last shred of concern, Ignis' brow furrowed as they neared his car. "Are you sure they'll be okay in there?"

"Don't worry dear, we can come back and check on the kids later," Prompto teased, his laugh just a little too pitchy to believe he was as confident as he was pretending. 

But by the Six if that wasn't endearing to Ignis; he smiled softly and opened the car door for him. He had agreed to this after all, and besides, it was nice to spend time alone with Prompto. It was nice to have someone think of him, to want to steal  _ him _ away, and do something to make  _ him _ smile. As he slid into the driver's seat and cranked the engine, he cast Prompto another amused look. "Where to?"

Prompto pointed straight ahead. "The pier."

"You know the pier is to the North," he countered, gesturing to their left. Prompto gave Ignis a deadpanned look that made him laugh. "What? You claimed to be the navigator," he teased as he slipped the car into drive and pulled away. 

Prompto was always a welcome passenger. He was content to just listen to music and be in the moment. And somehow small talk never felt like small talk with him. Ignis loved indulging in conversation with him, even if he did do most of the listening. He knew how lonely it got for Prompto sometimes and, he rather liked being someone that he felt comfortable enough to talk to (and apologize for rambling to, which Ignis always assured him there was no reason).

The colorful lights of the pier's attractions, food vendors, and games danced against the night sky. Ignis found and backed into an empty parking spot before grinning at Prompto. "Alright, captain, where are you leading this party now?"

Prompto's smile mirrored his as he opened the door. "Guess you'll just have to come along and see!"

In their pressed and stylish suits, they definitely stood out amongst the other people visiting and Ignis couldn't help but look after a couple that passed them by, whispering about their dress. Prompto took off his jacket and abandoned his tie, tossing them back into the car. "Loosen up a little or everyone's gonna know we don't belong."

For a moment Ignis tensed, getting lost in thought, wondering how many times in his life he'd been told to 'loosen up' before. Then he thought of Prompto's precise wording and wondered how many times in the beginning of their friendship Prompto might have spoken those words to himself. How he really needn't worry about their approval. When Prompto gave him a concerned look, Ignis mumbled an apology and began to take off his jacket and tie. His suspenders remained, sleek and taut over his shoulders, and Ignis decided to unbutton his cuffs and roll up his sleeves. He tried to hide the soft blush as Prompto chuckled. "There ya go!"

Prompto took a deep breath and looped their arms together casually. "Come on, the best place to let loose is this way!"

Ignis looked around the boardwalk as Prompto tugged him along. It was funny, the places of the city he never saw much, the  _ feelings _ of a city that he hadn't gotten to experience. Prompto wandered down the path like he'd walked it every day, commenting on long lines or how the chili fries were great at that one cart, and Ignis was a bit… envious. Ignis had always been told growing up that he was to fulfill a greater purpose, his uncle had impressed it upon him that his duties were what was important, not frolicking around the city. He needed to  _ grow up _ and  _ be responsible _ . And he had. He was a shining beacon of perfectionism at the Citadel. And all of those years had conditioned him to hear "you're so uptight" whenever someone mentioned he should 'loosen up' that he never realized what they meant was 'act your age'. Because Ignis was the most serious 22 year-old in all of Insomnia.

Prompto pulled on his arm, leading him straight across the boardwalk, the sounds of cars and guns and bells growing louder. He didn't even need the sign to know it was an arcade. It was stuffy inside from all the bodies passing throughout the day and Prompto didn't hesitate to cash over some Crown to game credits. "Come on, any game. I bet you're a real sharp shooter, though still probably not as good as me," he teased (and boasted a little because Prompto was indeed a sharp shooter, had even bested Ignis' score on the Crownsguard test).

Ignis walked with Prompto to a two player shooter game and watched him deposit the credits. The bright green neon gun was placed in his hands and then Prompto sidled up to him and pulled out the orange one. "Stay alive and shoot off screen to reload. Simple enough right?"

Ignis nodded. "It does… Are you sure this poses a chall-"

A loud growl emitted from the speakers and cut him off and then he and Prompto's characters were quite literally dropped into the middle of a zombie horde. Ignis was overwhelmed just for the slightest of moments before Prompto chuckled beside him and unleashed on their fictional baddies. Ignis was quick to adapt and adjust and they made their way through two levels, mowing down the zombies and watching each other's backs while still racking up score streaks. They made it to a warehouse where they were overrun. Ignis got mauled down and Prompto was left gasping in laughter as he tried to fend them off the best he could manage alone. It was impressive to say the least, but he still didn't make it to the next level. Prompto's score bested his by a smooth ten thousand points. 

"Not bad!" Prompto laughed and bumped his hip against Ignis'. "Want another go?"

Ignis found himself nodding. "We're getting out of the warehouse this time."

Prompto's smile was dazzling. "Alright Iggy!

~°~

They wasted another forty minutes and half the credits before abandoning the shooter in favor of skee-ball. Prompto was also really skilled at that. It was no surprise that Ignis wasn't too bad at it either. His reflexes were also quick enough to nab the jackpot in a 'catch-the-light' game. Three thousand tickets. In combination with their tickets from skee-ball, Ignis gave them all to Prompto so he could pick out something decent. 

Prompto picked out a small chocobo plushie, which was even less of a surprise. Ignis smiled at him before he turned and looked out at the night sky looming beyond the window. For a brief moment he wondered what Noctis was doing, but his phone hadn't sounded even once. Prompto nudged him as he joined his side and they stepped out of the arcade together. 

Ignis glanced down as Prompto took his hand and placed something in it. "I had tickets leftover."

Ignis brought his hand up to inspect the gift:

a chocobo keychain. Then Prompto hummed a little fanfare. "I got a matching one! And do you want Duscaen Orange or Kupoberry?" He held up two lollipops. "You gotta choose one." 

Ignis chose the berry and Prompto handed it to him before unwrapping his own. He tossed the trash and then his eyes lit up. Ignis had barely just gotten his open when he knew Prompto had already picked where they were going. The wrapper got properly tossed and Prompto steered him away as predicted. 

He looked apprehensive as they approached the photo booth that sat near the arcade's other doors, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, come on, it'll be silly," Prompto encouraged. 

"I look ghastly in photos."

"No, you don't."

"I'm not photogenic at all," Ignis insisted. 

All those photos that Prompto had amassed since getting his camera didn't lie. "I beg to differ. This isn't going to matter, it's supposed to be fun. Come on, you said you'd follow me."

Ignis sighed a little and popped the lollipop in his mouth, nodding his agreement. Prompto pulled him inside and he began to put money in. He then gestured behind them to the golden painted frame on the dark, navy blue board. "Okay, come get in the frame with me. It'll beep and countdown then take four pictures. We'll see them once they slide out."

Ignis looked unsure, glancing to the single small square mirror. "So, we don't even get to see what we look like before it starts?"

Prompto smiled as he put in the last coin. "I already know what we look like. This is part of the fun. Oh! here it comes."

Ignis watched as Prompto held up his fingers in a V, a flash going off the next moment. "Come on," Prompto said. "Make a face with me."

Ignis pulled the lollipop from his mouth and rolled his eyes a little at the request, the tug of a smile pulling on his lips as he actually  _ considered _ it, when the next flash went off. It surprised him a little, but Prompto only wrapped his arm around him, and pulled him closer in the frame. "Two more!"

Ignis smiled softly as he looked to Prompto; he was having such a good time, like it just came as naturally to him as breathing. Even on Noctis' bad days Prompto could wrangle a smile or two out of him and lift him from his funk. He just had this… energy, this warmth, that Ignis was more envious of Noctis receiving than he'd previously thought. But this… this felt far better than having to be stuck in polite conversation. He felt like he could  _ be _ more like himself. Another flash went off and Ignis blinked. "The flash is atrocious!"

Prompto laughed. "I know! Last one!"

Ignis leaned against him, noting how Prompto was sticking his tongue out. He knew he couldn't be caught unready in yet another photo. He told his brain to shut up the moment he started deliberating and stuck out his tongue, too, just before the flash went off a final time.

Ignis pushed the lollipop back into his mouth as he stepped out of the booth. "There are spots in my vision. It's like photo day at school but  _ worse _ ."

Prompto laughed as he waited by the machine for the photo strip to slide out. "It was totally worth it, a souvenir of The Time Prompto Was A Bad Influence On Ignis."

Ignis looked over at him, blinking through the spotty vision. "I don't think you've been a bad influence. I've had a rather fun time so far. Far better than being stuck doing the Lucian Waltz."

"The double step always trips me up," Prompto confessed. "Noct made it look so easy, but… I don't  _ do _ dances."

Ignis chuckled. "Who do you think taught him?"

Prompto wiggled in place as he bent to grab the photos and then turned around. He gave him a pointed look. "Ya know, that doesn't surprise me. Luna should be thanking you for her feet coming away without being stepped on."

"Knowing her feet are unscathed is enough. I hope Noctis is treating her well."

"Quit worrying. You know he is. Here, look at the pictures!"

Ignis looked utterly caught off guard in the first one and he huffed a little. Certainly not his best. The second looked better, even if he hadn't been looking toward the camera. His expression fit the aura that Prompto exuded in the photo, his smile bright and beaming.

The third, Prompto looked so… carefree and… cute, with his arm around Ignis and his cheeks dusted pink. Ignis thought he looked a little stiff himself, like he was ruining the whole thing.

"Aren't they perfect?" Prompto said happily, their sides pressed together. "Which ones do you want?"

Ignis looked back to them, smiling at how he was sticking his tongue out in the last one - as if forced, and awkward, but it was obvious he was having fun at least. "How many?"

"I was thinking two and two?"

"Well…" he looked over the photo strip again; this was ridiculous, wasn't it? "How about you keep them, you paid for them."

Prompto's gaze pinned him in place. "No way! You have to keep half."

"Then you choose which half, I trust your judgement."

Prompto didn't seem too pleased, but he took it. "Fine, but you're taking whatever I give you."

Ignis smiled and nodded. "Deal."

Prompto safely tucked the pictures into his pocket before pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. "I know our next thing!"

Ignis chuckled as Prompto hooked his hand around his elbow and led him toward the line for the ferris wheel. He pulled the nearly gone lollipop from his mouth as he looked up at the ride. "Are you sure? Isn't this a little… childish?"

Prompto scoffed. "Dude, do you see just kids in line?"

Actually, no, he didn't and he shook his head. He noticed that  _ everyone _ was in line - kids, teenagers, adults, in groups of friends, and couples. Quite a few couples. Was this supposed to be considered romantic?

"Have you ever been on a ferris wheel?" Prompto asked as he looked over the line, trying to gauge how far away they were from the front. 

"No," Ignis admitted.

Prompto's eyes were wide as he looked at him. "Whaaat? Never!? Like... ever?"

Ignis smiled at his reaction and tossed his stick into the nearby trash can. "Well, Noct never really came here as a child and I was enveloped in my studies and extracurriculars and being with him in my free time. As I got older, my duties and my studies just kept... increasing, and I never found the time." He waited for it as the line shuffled forward, for the same kind of teasing Noctis usually hurled at him, calling him lame. Perhaps Prompto would change it up and call him sad.

Prompto regarded him for a moment and then grinned. "Well, you're gonna love it! You can see so much of the city."

"You've enjoyed a ride or two?" Ignis guessed, feeling momentarily foolish for having such thoughts.

Prompto nodded as they moved again and enthusiastically replied, "Oh, yeah. I got some great shots for my photography class up here."

For some reason Ignis could picture Prompto paying for ride after ride, trying to capture the perfect pictures, and he smiled. "Well, shooting zombies was fun, and the photo booth, while blinding, was also fun. So I'm sure this will be, too."

"Of course it will! Better than schmoozing with a bunch of geezers huh?"

Ignis stifled a laugh. "Quite."

They reached the front of the line and Ignis blocked Prompto as he took out his wallet to pay for the ride. 

"I was paying, Iggy! I was taking  _ you _ out, remember?"

"You funded the arcade and the photos. The least I can do is the ride." Ignis smiled politely at the worker as he opened the door to the car for them, and ignored Prompto's huffs.

"Fine, but just let the record show that I had every intention of covering everything tonight," Prompto quipped as he walked by him and stepped in, the car gently rocking.

Ignis followed after him with a smile, quickly sitting. "Noted."

"Really, you didn't have to do that," Prompto said as the car moved up some so they could load the next one. Ignis hadn't been anticipating the movement and he gripped the safety bar as the car rocked, scowling as Prompto chuckled beside him. "It gets smoother once everyone is on," he promised.

Ignis tried to sit back and relax, casting him a small smile. "I believe you. And I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Much like you didn't have to bring me out tonight, but-"

"But I wanted to," Prompto said with a smile. "I got it."

It was stop and go as they loaded more cars, but Ignis didn't seem to mind it so much, especially when they reached the top. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Insomnia lit up at night, he was just seeing it from a new perspective, taking the time to actually  _ look _ and appreciate his city. And while it was all concrete and metal, sharp angles and glass, it looked much like a man made river of stars. It was lovely in its own right. How many long nights had he driven home from work, too tired (or annoyed or occupied with the day's events) to give the city much thought? Far too many, he realized. There was a soft ringing of a bell and the lights on the wheel flashed before it started to move in earnest, all passengers finally loaded. 

"The air feels nice," Prompto mentioned, closing his eyes as they circled back to the top again.

Ignis hummed to himself. "Yes, it does."

The couple in the car in front of them leant together, her head on his shoulder, and now that Ignis was up here he could see how the ride could be used as a moment of reprieve, to rest together with someone perhaps at the end of a date. He looked over to Prompto then, his heart thumping heavily against his ribs as he took him in. His hair was lit up by the colored lights, carelessly windswept to the side, and then his eyes turned his way before he shifted to look at him. All of Gladio's previous "good-natured ribbing" bubbled up and Ignis straightened a little, hoping he hadn't been caught staring.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Iggy. I know how important Noct and your work is… but you seemed so stressed and… stuck. I wanted you to have some fun, because if anyone deserves it, it's you."

Ignis felt his chest tighten and his cheeks warm at the sentiment. He unexpectedly thought back to all those times he had sneaked Noctis out - his idea or not - to just have some fun and be kids doing kid things. Ignis had known all of the looming royal duties and insisted that Noctis be able to have fun, because he deserved it. It was… pleasant to be the one being dragged out. "I was apprehensive at first, but you've never let me down." He smiled a little. "Thank  _ you _ for being my plus one tonight. I imagine I wouldn't even be here had you not agreed."

Prompto grinned that charming grin of his. "I totally woulda crashed the party anyway, Noctis wanted me there. But… but I'm glad you asked me." He looked over the city, his fingers idly playing with a wing on the chocobo plushie. "Sometimes I feel like a third wheel… er fourth or whatever… that I'm just around cause Noct wants me to be, ya know?"

Ignis shook his head, readying his words to tell him that wasn't the case, that he was a part of their group of friends regardless of status or how long he'd known them, that he considered him a dear friend as well. 

But Prompto smiled at him then, and he found himself speechless. "So… when you asked… How could I say no?"

Ignis held his gaze, like the moment was stretched out just inside this car, just for them. "I've never considered you a tag along, or an extra wheel as it were. In fact, I rather like you at my side, even if your sense of direction needs a little calibration," he teased.

Prompto grinned and nudged him as he finally broke eye contact, looking down bashfully, and Ignis nearly died. Why was he so cute? How was it possible? He glanced down at their hands, in such close proximity to each other. What if he were to reach over, let his fingertips run down Prompto's knuckles? Maybe curl his fingers around his? That fluttery feeling rolled in his gut and Ignis… Ignis realized he was nervous. It was just a touch. How many times had they touched before? But this was touch with  _ intent _ . It was different. Gods, how he wished he could just act first sometimes like Gladio, or exude Noctis' nonchalance. He should just… go for it. He curled his fingers in, deliberating, and then-

"Ugh! Get a room!"

Ignis jerked straight, startled by the young boy in the car behind them. But his remark had been directed at the couple in front who had been kissing. Prompto chuckled and shook his head. "The risk of PDA, right?"

"Quite," Ignis replied, readjusting his glasses and thankful for the save. 

The ride slowed and they were stuck once more in the stop and go motion of unloading and loading. Prompto stepped out first and offered Ignis his hand. He took it as he shuffled over and then stepped off, and then just like that they let go. The residual warmth of Prompto's hand left his as they left the ferris wheel behind. Ignis was a little disappointed; their night was over now, three things done. It was back to the Citadel, the Gala, and whatever guests were left - probably many of them, and more than probably a few drinks in. He set off, actually wishing they could stay a little longer. He was having fun, and he wouldn't mind paying for some more time at the arcade or to try those fries Prompto had mentioned. 

He was caught in his thoughts and missed how Prompto lagged behind for a moment, staring at him as he stroked the plushie in his hands. Then Prompto bounced over to catch up and grabbed his arm with an impish grin as they headed off the boardwalk. He steered them toward the waterside. "Let's go here for a minute. I could use a little getaway from the crowd."

Ignis wasn't going to argue, especially if he was going to get a few more moments with him. The sounds of the boardwalk floated down to them, but the distance they were putting in and the water licking at the rocks began to muddle it out. There were a few other people walking around the waterside paths, but none seemed to pay them much attention. A serene stroll together really was perfect.

"Thank you for tonight, Prompto. You're welcome to convince me to go out again some time," Ignis said with a smile, hoping that his wording was general enough that it didn't sound like he was asking for another date. Not that this was a date. No. Of course not. 

"Oh yeah?" Prompto looked up at him, his eyes bright and his smile brighter. "I'll keep that in mind. I knew you had a wild streak in you, one taste of rebellion is all it took."

Ignis lightly chuckled. "You think I've never been rebellious before?"

"Nope," he replied without missing a beat. "You've always come off as a by-the-book type of person. You were pretty intimidating when we met actually."

"Was I really?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, you were like the most grown up teenager I'd ever met. You seemed so serious."

"I did have a lot of my plate I suppose." He supposed? That was an understatement. 

"You remember that night at Noct's apartment, we were seniors then and we all hung out that weekend playing video games? Gladio brought beer and Noct was so shocked to see you drink."

He nodded, his lips curling into a smile. "Ah, yes, and I do believe that Noctis experienced his first hangover that weekend as well."

Prompto muttered an "Oops" and laughed. "I probably shouldn't have encouraged him."

"But it had been a lot of fun."

"I think… that was the first time that you had actually  _ played _ with us, and drank with us… it was so fun. And I think… that was the first time… that…" Prompto looked down, steeling his nerves as he squeezed the plushie. "I realized I really did have a crush on you."

Ignis froze. Prompto had a crush on him? On  _ him _ ? "I beg your pardon, you what now?"

Prompto seized up a little, hugging the plushie to his chest. His reply came out quickly. "Y-yeah, Noct used to give me crap for it all the time. Said I should just talk to you, but I didn't know how."

Noctis had  _ known _ all this time? Oh, he was going to have to have a word with his beloved crowned prince. "You're doing wonderfully now."

"Yeah, if only you could feel how crazy my heart is beating right now dude."

Ignis reached over and curled his hand around one of Prompto's, pulling it closer - a much easier task with his internal debate silenced by his confession. He met Prompto's gaze - shocked and curious - and held it as he smoothed two fingers down to the base of Prompto's thumb and then lower to his wrist. He could feel the quickened beat of his pulse beneath his touch. "That is fast," he murmured.

A soft noise like a squeak got stuck in Prompto's throat, and Ignis could see the blush spread over the apples of his cheeks. He hadn't meant to embarrass him, and he certainly didn't want Prompto to think he was making fun of him. He laid his hand under Prompto's then, curling his fingers in except for his index and middle and then lifted Prompto's hand. He smiled softly at him as he pressed Prompto's fingers to his neck. "Can you feel mine? I think it's beating just as fast…"

Ignis let his words hang there, wondering if Prompto would understand, hoping he'd see it as his own confession. Prompto looked from their hands at Ignis' neck up to his eyes and softly smiled. "Y-yeah… it's pretty fast, too."

Ignis shifted closer, letting his touch fall away from Prompto's hand to smooth along his arm, cupping just under his elbow, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Prompto unfurled his fingers, sliding them against Ignis' neck to lay against his jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheek. They moved together, both leaning forward, meeting one another for a kiss.

Ignis' eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched, and his hand moved from Prompto's arm to his back. He held him gently as he leant a little closer, making the kiss more comfortable with their height difference. Though he'd kissed others before, the feel of Prompto's mouth on his, warm and soft, was better than he could've imagined. And over far too soon.

Ignis looked down at Prompto, watching as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking them as he looked up. Matching smiles worked over their faces and then Prompto chuckled. "So… you like me, too, then?"

"I don't go around accepting kisses from everyone, you know."

"Alright, alright…" he looked down shyly, fiddling with his chocobo. "Do you want to maybe… go on a real date, sometime?"

"I'd like that."

Prompto's face lit up. "Really?"

Ignis nodded. "Really."

Prompto smiled again and then turned, looping their arms together once more. "Three things completed!"

Ignis lifted his brow. "I thought we already did." When Prompto gave him a questioning look, he held up his hand, throwing a finger in the air for each thing he named off. "The arcade, the photo booth, and the ferris wheel."

Prompto turned his eyes up to him. "Nope, the booth was attached to the arcade. It counts as one."

Ignis' brow furrowed as they followed the loop around to the parking lot. "If that's the case, then what was the third thing?"

Prompto laughed, pressing himself closer to his side as they walked. "The kiss."

Ignis' eyes widened; had he really planned this all along? Prompto certainly could be full of surprises - not that he was complaining. He chuckled. "Hmm… can it be the fourth as well?"

Prompto's smile grew and then he tugged Ignis down for his answer.

* * *

A few days later, Prompto stopped by Ignis' office at the Citadel. He'd just gotten done being worked into the ground during training and Ignis had messaged him, promising dinner.

Ignis looked up as he heard the knock on the door frame, grinning when he saw Prompto there. "I'm nearly finished."

"Take your time, my appetite's not going anywhere. Besides, I wanted to give you this, too." He slung his bag around to the front and unzipped the front pocket. He held out a small rectangular shaped item wrapped in tissue paper.

"Prompto, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't buy it. It's just… something I put together for you."

Ignis opened the paper, a smile blossoming over his face as he saw what it was. The 4x6 frame held pretty navy blue paper, the photos they'd taken together in the booth separated and displayed side by side. Lettering across the top read  _ Evidence of The Time Prompto Was A Bad Influence on Ignis, _ and underneath the photos was a continuation.  _ And He Liked It _

Ignis laughed as he looked over the pictures again. "I love it. Thank you." He wrapped it back up and packed it neatly into his briefcase.

Prompto pouted. "You're not going to put it on your desk?"

"No, I think I have a much better place for it on my nightstand."

Prompto grinned and moved his bag back around, hissing as his shoulder popped.

"Hard day?" Ignis asked as he went back to organizing the folders on his desk, sorting and tucking his work away for tomorrow.

" _ Brutal _ ," he replied. "But I finally managed to disarm Gladio! I mean, he knocked me on my ass a dozen times first, but I did it!"

Ignis smiled brightly at him as he stood. "That's wonderful. Now you should set your sights on taking down Cor."

"The Marshal!? No way… he'd clean the floor with me. Trust me, he's introduced me to it plenty of times."

Ignis shook his head with a soft laugh. "Perhaps you'd like to spar with me sometime then?"

Prompto snorted. "There are more fun ways to get sweaty you know…"

Ignis gave him a pointed look. "I've no doubt you have a whole list ready."

"Considering I've been crushing on you for the last couple years, yeah, I do," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Ignis gently placed his hand to the small of his back and led him out the door with a grin. "Well, I don't put out until after at  _ least _ the fourth date."

Prompto nodded and then nudged him. "So, Iggy, what are your dinner plans for the rest of the week?"


End file.
